


You're his Pet Now

by demonheathen (feralbunny)



Series: Bad Boyfriends [1]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Ass Play, Character Death, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gray area, Hybristophilia, I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HIM, M/M, Morning Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Premature Ejaculation, Slight degradation kink, do as you're told, i really love Ren, okay, or what is your volition, sanity goes right out the window, survival ending - you're his pet now, this is a mental fuck up on my part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralbunny/pseuds/demonheathen
Summary: Waking up after the drastic night you had of killing Lawrence, being taken to the basement by Ren and coming to terms with yourself. Maybe it'll all be okay. In fact, you didn't get to finish what had happened the night before.
Relationships: Ren (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Series: Bad Boyfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692463
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up the next morning, I groaned at the pain that radiated through my shoulder. I reached for the wound, remembering that the nail gun went off in Ren's hand. _Right._

I thought back to it, remembering how caught up and relaxed he was by being sucked off and realized that (until the nail stabbed through my shoulder) I enjoyed it too. It was better than shock therapy. The way the fur around his crotch almost tickled my nostrils, the scent of him was fresh and light while he tasted heady and sweet. 

Thinking about it then, I found myself reaching under the hem of my underwear. There was no curiosity, I was aroused thinking about it. Of course he was wrong, I didn't want to admit crazy, but not a full bulb. 

Still, I wanted more of him. I wanted to see him. I looked over my bed, pulling back the covers to make sure I wasn't chained up again. I slipped out of bed and opened the door from my room to the hallway. It was quiet, no breakfast cooking and no muffled noises from the spare room. 

I tried to blink away that thought, knowing that there was nothing to do to fix that choice. I was tunneling down a different way already, one that involved being under Ren's thumb, more willingly than not.

I tiptoed up the stairs, tentatively calling for Ren. No response. I opened the door to his room to see him sleeping in his nest, nude. 

To be so vulnerable and dominant, his back open for striking with a knife. Almost to be free from his grasp, but I shook the hideous suggestion away. Shutting the door behind me, I crawled over to his nest. I softly nuzzled my face on his shoulder, getting a soft groan from him. I wanted to nibble at his ears, lap the fur down with my tongue. _No, I wanted more of him._

I trailed my lips gingerly down the length of his bare back, brushing my cheek at the base of his tail, just above his pristine cheeks. 

My mouth thickened with saliva as my hand rubbed over the curve of his smooth cheek. I wanted to bite at it, sink my teeth into such soft skin like a ripe peach. Ren's tail twitched in my face, revealing his split. 

I bit my lip hard, knowing I couldn't....maybe just a timid taste. 

My tongue tapped at the meet of Ren's butt and he shifted one of his knees up, showing prime meat. Separated, his hole was tight and tan. I kneaded at one of his cheeks softly before leaning in to peck at Ren's hole. 

My lips parted and my tongue tease past the muscle one for Ren to groan in response. He lolled his head over, opening his eyes in a daze before freezing over his shoulder. 

My eyes met his, slowly retracting my tongue from him but he didn't force or kick me away. Instead, he grabbed his tail and softly gripped the tip of it, wringing the bit between his fingers. 

I nudged my nose along his crack before flattening my tongue to his hole. He stifled a moan onto his tail, turning away to bury his face in the lip of his nest. The tip of my tongue poked in before trailing down to sack. 

I rubbed my cheek against his tight balls, taking in the familiar headiness. I wanted to roll him over and milk it with my teeth. Still, I restrained, sucking the skin in my mouth as my hand reached for the length of Ren's cock. 

He hissed as I touched him, pre-cum dripping from his tip into the cloth of his nest. It wasn't enough still, I wanted Ren on his back. 

I lifted his leg over my shoulder, turning him on his back as he covered his mouth with his hands. His ears were tucked down to his head as I suckled my way up to Ren's erect cock. 

"Ren..." I breathed heavily, my arousal soaking through my underwear. 

He didn't respond, only breathing forcefully through his fingers. I rested my lips on his tip, licking the pre from it before edging down his length. His hand went for the back of my head, his claws already digging against my scalp. 

I moaned at the slight pain, sinking further on him as his hand got heavier. When my nose brushed along his pubic fur, Ren's other hand pressed down quickly until he quickly exploded down my throat. Hot waves of cum rolled around my tongue as I forced myself to swallow. 

I continued sucking Ren down until my saliva was all that was left on him. Glancing up at him, he threw his head back, releasing his hold on me.

He was quiet as I pulled myself off of him, his leg draped over my shoulder. Folding his arm over his face, he hid a disappointed groan. 

"Why did you do that?" he asked. 

I rested my lips to his bare hip and watched his dick twitch in response. "I didn't like how last night ended."

"I shot you in the shoulder," he added dismissively.

I circled my nose in the white tuft of fur on his pubic bone. "I didn't finish you off." 

Ren pulled his arm behind his head then grabbed at my collar, tugging me up to his eyes. "Could've called it even," he said, looking away.

I nuzzled my face in his neck. "But then I wouldn't get this close to you. Are you mad?"

Ren tilted his head, allowing me further in the crook of his neck. My tongue lapped at his hot skin, taking in his scent and salty taste from the sweat. 

I felt his face contort in a grin, turning to rest his cheek against the top of my head. "Not as long as you're close to me." 

I copied his grin, forgetting who we were and how I got here. The pain in my shoulder started to subside as Ren turned to kiss me. 

His tongue immediately darted in my mouth before his fingers hooked around the back of my head and into my cheek. 

Ren pulled away, his grin turning fanged and dark. He cleared his throat, hocking a loogie into my mouth before releasing his hold. 

I greedily swallowed, taking anything Ren gave me as a gift at this point. His tail swished happily as his ears perked up. 

His mood lightened suddenly, sitting up fully as he scratched at his red hair. 

"I think we need a bath," he said, glancing over his shoulder at me. I nodded, willing to go where Ren ordered. 

"You need a cold one, thought," he corrected himself, reaching to brush back a lock my hair. "Naughty pet."

"Will you let me do it again?" 

"Later," Ren smiled innocently. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you're still unsure of your place in Ren's life, you still can't deny your attraction to him.

Ren pushed himself to his feet and stretched, his tail swishing fervently past his thighs. I sat up from his nest, curling my arms around his leg as I lapped at the back of Ren's thigh. 

His hand rested on the top of my head, his thumb pressed to my forehead as he pushed me away. 

"A freezing cold bath," he repeated before releasing me. 

He pulled on a pair of black shorts before leaving the room, the door wide open for me to directly follow. Down the hallway, in the main bathroom, Ren stopped up the large bathtub and barely turned on the cold faucet. 

Ren ran his fingers under the stream, sitting on the lip of the tub. He looked at me from under his brow, his eyes lighted with a dark intent.

"Strip," he ordered, his voice low but commanding. 

It sent a shock through me as it had the night before. The pain in my shoulder panged through my body as a reminder but I shrugged it away. 

Slowly standing from a crawl, I reached for my underwear, slipping them down my thighs and to the floor. Ren grinned, reaching for me to be closer. 

"We're being very good today, huh?"

I nodded as his hands hovered over my hips. He retracted, looking away quickly. 

"Get in." He reached to turn off the faucet as I stepped into the tub. The freezing water knocked the air from my lungs before I even sat down. 

I swallowed hard, forcing myself down into the water as it rose to my belly. Breaking into a shiver, Ren reached for his soap and washcloth. He was silent as he motioned for me to turn away from him. 

I gripped at the edges of the tub, trying to muscle down the shakes for Ren to wash me again. Shifting in the porcelain, I bent forward and waited for Ren to run the cloth over my back. 

Instead, he reached for the bandage on my shoulder. He pulled me back, squaring my shoulders before roaming his hand down to my waist. I froze, the cold water sloshing against my stomach as he wet the cloth. 

"After this, I'll make us some breakfast. Then what would you like to do?" 

I looked up at him as he leaned in further and I nudged my nose in his hair. All I wanted was to be around him, and I had nothing else to do about it. 

"I'd like to have some of my things," I said softly, working through the jittering as Ren washed down my back. 

"Is that all?"

I hummed, only content with being as close as I was. "And whatever you want to do."

My nose was further in Ren's fiery hair, smelling his shampoo. My hand sloshed from the water, I rested it on Ren's knee, feeling his hot skin sear the water away. I turned, pressing my chest to the porcelain as my hand traveled up his leg. 

Ren stopped my roaming touch with a deep, throaty groan. 

"What I want you to do is behave," he said, intaking air through his teeth. 

"I am," I whispered, burrowing myself further in Ren's hair, now down to the nape of his neck. 

My free hand went to touch myelse but Ren clicked his tongue. 

"I'd hold off on that if I were you," he said, allowing the washcloth on my back to slide into the water. My eyes were firmly shut, thinking about sinking myself between Ren's unscarred thighs another time. 

He was up and out of the bathroom as I thought of acting on it, but he returned just as quickly with a fresh towel and clean clothes. 

Then he left me to get dressed in his room as he bathed himself. I felt dirtier than before, with the cold water and the barely fulfilled scrubbing of my back. 

I stomached through my own personal grime, drying myself off before pulling on one of Ren's shirts. It had the faint scent of him in the collar, and as I bent down to pull up the shorts I was given, I caught a whiff of him. 

_I am going to hell..._ But that smell drove me to force a hand between my legs, ready to fall to the floor and work through my frustration. The thoughts that ran through me were driving me closer. To feel his heat between my thighs, over them, pressing against them, I almost lost my breath. 

I brought his shirt between my teeth and chewed harshly, working through the conflict I had before I heard the bathroom door open. 

"Let's get some breakfast, huh?" Ren said, wagging his damp tail as he towel-dried his ears. 

My hands were away from me as I declamped my teeth before he stopped in the doorway. He wore the same shirt from the night before, the green button down and the cargo pants. 

I nodded and followed Ren downstairs to the kitchen, sitting on the counter after he said it was alright, for today at least. Ren ran through the motions without a hitch, bypassing my thighs to retrieve a rubber spatula from the drawer. 

He lingered for a moment closing the drawer, tapping the spatula on the top of my thighs before glancing up at me and turning to the stove. 

I waited patiently, with much less to do than stare at him. Fully his pet, sanity rolled back and forth in my mind, when the lull became deafening. 

At least thinking about Ren himself was something to put my mind towards. There had to be a lot more to learn about him. 

I reached out, gently rubbing the tip of his ear between my thumb and two fingers. Ren noticed but said nothing, his tail flitting carefully behind him. It's soft, just as I would've imagined, and I rub further in it to feel the fuzzy velveteen of his skin. Smooth and hot, it was intimate and cute. 

Before I knew it, I was leaning in to kiss at his ear. I thought if I were gentle enough, I'd nibble at it. 

Ren's tail stopped then curled around his waist. "B-behave." He managed to say before glancing back at me. 

"I love your ears," I said, pulling myself away. "I wasn't going to do anything." 

Ren turned again, his glare harder as he raised a brow. It was as if he was trying to send back to earlier the same morning, lapping at him while I was intoxicated by his musk. 

"Honest, I'm behaving," I added with a pout, pulling my hand away to fold it between my thighs. 

He exhaled with a slightly playful roll of his eyes then returned to finish cooking our meal. 

The meal was quiet, sitting on the floor across from him in the living room. Ren finished before me but waited until I was done to stand up and clear our plates. 

When he came back, he rested a hand on my head. I looked up at him expectantly. "I'll go get some of your things. Anything in particular?"

I pressed my cheek to his leg, still wrestling through my own feeling for Ren. "Whatever you think I'll like." 

Ren tilted his head, taking the house keys from the table and patting his other pocket for the shock remote. 

"Behave while I'm gone." His hand pet down my face before his thumb ran over my bottom lip. I teased my tongue out at it and the corner of Ren's mouth twitched. His eyes flared wild before he blinked and pulled away. 

"I mean it," he said with a grin. "And you might get a reward." 

I was almost excited to figure out what it was. He left quickly with the front door bolting shut after him. Looking around for what else to do while he was gone, I caught another whiff of his shirt. 

I folded an arm over my chest, hiding the stiffening of my nipples at the mere scent of Ren. Folding my lips between my teeth, I pressed my other hand between my thighs again to stop the thoughts from returning. Not in the living room, but it was so easy to just touch myself. 

I lapped at the collar of Ren's shirt before taking it in my teeth, squeezing my eyes shut to imagine Ren's hands sliding up my chest to roll my nipples between his fingers. 

A muffled groan escaped me as I rolled my stiffened nip between my thumb and forefinger. My hand clamped between my thighs wormed under my waistband and I gave myself a tender stroke. 

Once it started, it was hard to stop as I leaned back against the couch, chewing more of Ren's shirt up to free most of my skin. I thought of Ren touching harder, his claws gripping into my hips as he eased himself inside of me. 

"What did I say?" Ren's voice cut through my trance as the collar beeped a warning. 


End file.
